Eric Burdon
Eric Victor Burdon (born 11 May 1941) is an English singer-songwriter best known as a member and vocalist of rock band the Animals and the funk band War and for his aggressive stage performance. He was ranked 57th in Rolling Stone's list The 100 Greatest Singers of All Time. Category:Musician Genre Modern Blues, European Blues Musicians Songs * Circuit Rider * Good Times * Shake * A Girl Called Sandoz * All Night Long * Winds Of Change * You're No Stranger * Black And White World * Devil Run * Slow Moving Train * Dey Won't * Kingsize Jones * Wall Of Silence * I Don't Mind * Lights Out * River Deep Mountain High * Inside-Looking Out * Wait * Tobacco Road * Anything * American Dreams * Nights In White Satin * Sixteen Tons * The Real Me * Home Dream * A Day In The Life * Gonna Send You Back To Walker * Spill The Wine * Be Mine * Funky Fever * Rainbow * The Way It Should Be * Factory Girl * The Road * No More Elmore * Coloured Rain * Wait Till Next Year * The Black Plague * The Night * That Ain't Where It's At * Little Queenie * Orange And Red Beams * Hotel Hell * Gotta Find My Baby * Closer To The Truth * It's Been A Long Time Comin' * I Put A Spell On You * Man - Woman * Out Of My Mind * Gin House Blues * Just The Thought * Year Of The Guru * Never Give Up Blues * As The Years Go Passing By * All Is One * Yes I Am Experienced * It's All Meat * Dimples * Poem By The Sea * No Self Pity * New York 1963 - America 1968 * We Gotta Get Out Of This Place * The Immigrant Lad * I Think It's Gonna Rain Today * Gemini * Maudie * On This Side Of Goodbye * San Franciscan Nights * Highway 62 * Broken Records * Take It Easy * Crawling Kingsnake * I'm Crying * Jazzman * Forty Four * Forty Days And Forty Nights * Have Mercy Judge * Soul Of A Man * Bring It On Home To Me * Boom Boom * The Dream * All I Do * Help Me Girl * Red Cross Store * Can't Kill The Boogieman * I Used To Be An Animal * It Hurts Me Too * Bare Back Ride * Gun * Magic Mountain * Spirit * They Can't Take Away Our Music * St. James Infirmary * Power Company * Mama Told Me Not To Come * Sky Pilot * Paint It Black * White Houses * To Love Somebody * Living In Fear * Stop * Hey Gyp * Feeling Blue * Mother Earth * Devil Slide * Darkness Darkness * Run For Your Life * I Will Be With You Again * Letter From The Country Farm * My Secret Life * It's My Life * Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood * City Boy * Motorcycle Girl * Monterey * Gto * The House Of The Rising Sun * Don't Ever Let Nobody Drag Your Spirit Down * Leo's Place * I'm Dying Or Am I * Gotta Get It On * Don't Give A Damn * I'm Lookin' Up * The Secret * When I Was Young * Heaven * Over The Border * Don't Bring Me Down * Bird On The Beach * Ring Of Fire * See See Rider * Going Back To Memphis * I'm An Animal * Once Upon A Time